skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Roll
Psycho Roll is a gambler who is one of the Magic Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Psycho Roll resembles a humanoid male that appears to be in his 20s, with a slight pink tinge to his skin. He has purple hair that comes down over one eye, with a silver fedora with a black band on his head, and green eyes with snake-slit pupils. His outfit is a dark pink trenchcoat with a black belt over it, blue pants being visible under the coat, a large brown glove with a gold cuff on his left hand (which is the hand he holds his Karma Die in), and silver shoes. The Karma Die is a simple but large six-sided pink die with green spots, the “1” side having a yellow star in its spot. When Transhaped using a Magic Mask, his trenchcoat becomes a three-piece dark pink suit with a black tie, both his arms gain fancier-looking versions of his glove, his fedora merges with his mask and becomes pink with a silver stripe, and the mask itself becomes diamond-shaped with green eyes, the sides of his mouth visible to the sides of the bottom point, two more green spots on the top and bottom points to make the mask resemble the “4” side of a die. Biography A man with no past and no resources, Psycho Roll wandered the vast expanses of Skylands with no clear goal. Possessing seemingly unbeatable luck, he won anything he needed to survive with the roll of a die, but this eventually had its price: After outrolling a wizard for supplies, the irate mage gave him a cursed die that Psycho Roll could not get rid of, which would turn his luck against him if he used it for selfish gains, shattering Psycho Roll’s outlook on his own life, unaware that he was acting selfishly. This left Psycho Roll in a hard place, forced to let the roll of the die itself decide his fate, with his record becoming topped by losses. Desperate for any sort of closure, Psycho Roll was willing to take his chances with his luck, but the scream of a young maiden cornered by trolls made him leave his table and confront the attackers, placing what would be his final wager on a die roll: He wins, they clear out, they win, they take the girl and kill him. Accepting his fate, Psycho Roll poured his luck into the die and tossed it, triggering the curse’s effect… only for the die to land on his desired result and produce a Transhape Mask, which Psycho Roll used to eliminate the trolls. The wizard that cursed him re-appeared, revealing himself as Master Eon and revealing that his curse was merely a test: A Karma Curse that would turn his luck against him if he used it selfishly, but would reward him should he use it for others. Psycho Roll’s refusal to use his luck and attempts to win honestly proved his noble intentions, but when Master Eon tried to take the die and lift the curse, Psycho Roll refused on the grounds that Skylands could use his sort of luck. Impressed at both his conviction and his use of a Magic Mask, Master Eon gave Psycho Roll full control over the Karma Die’s karmic powers and made him a Skylander, and Psycho Roll intends to make any villain realize that their actions come with consequences! Personality Psycho Roll used to be out for himself, but being stuck with the Karma Die made him realize how selfish he really was with his luck, humbling him greatly. Nowadays, Psycho Roll reserves his luck for the people who need it and is always willing to help others win, his Karma Die rewarding him for doing so. He may not always seem approachable, but under that coat and hat is a swell guy that’s a fair player, a humble winner, and a graceful loser. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Psycho Roll's name is derived from "saikoro", the Japanese word for "dice". * Psycho Roll was initially planned to encompass all forms of gambling, including coin flips, cards, and a slot machine, but Taylor Gorrell couldn't figure out how to make it work and instead focused on the dice aspect. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders